BioShock: A new player enters the ring
by SilverTails555
Summary: 25 year old Silver Nightshade was one a plane going from New York to London when it crashes into the Atlantic Ocean. Being the only survivor Silver finds his way to Rapture. Deciding to try to craft a new life for himself he uses his God given skills to build it.
1. Welcome to Rapture

BioShock: I don't own BioShock 2k games does. All I own is my OC. I've recently played BioShock 1 and I loved it. So here you go enjoy.

Former Lieutenant Silver Nightshade of the US Army was just trying to get to London to start a new life. While trying to relax he witnessed a man kill the pilots to his plane. Now he has to contend with Splicers, Big Daddies, and what ever else Rapture throws at him.

December, 1960

Atlantic Ocean

Silver's POV:

I remember fighting my way to the surface, seeing pieces of the plane fall and sink. I didn't know which way was up until I saw the pieces of the plane sink. Good thing, too. My lungs were on fire by the time I broke the surface, and the fire of the downed plane helped me see how bad my situation was. Parts of the plane were still on the surface, and the ocean was aflame.

I thought the whole world was on fire for a few seconds.

A coughing to my right brought me out of it. Another person had survived. I started to swim over when I saw other lights to my right, and I realized that there was some structure, out in the middle of the ocean. I took a closer look.

It was some sort of lighthouse looking building.

Shaking my head I swam towards the other survivor. Grabbing him I started to swim to the lighthouse. I also noticed how the man didn't try to fight me. Off to the side I also saw my bag floating on the water. Grabbing that I dragged both onto the Lighthouses stairs.

Once situated I noticed two things. First this was the man that caused the plane crash. I remember just trying to relax the rest of the trip only to see this bastard get up pull out a pistol and charge the cockpit. Next thing you know I'm in the cold Atlantic Ocean.

The second thing I noticed was the big ass piece of metal sticking through his chest. Shit there was no surviving this. I may have been a combat engineer but I know enough about medicine to know this was fatal.

Grabbing him by his shoulders I asked him a very important question. "Why. Why the fuck would you do this?"

By the time I finished I noticed his eyes were glossed over and he finally bit the bullet.

Sighing I sat on the steps and rummaged through my bag. The good thing is that my Army bag was able to keep most of my things dry. The bad news is that the bag itself is ruined the only thing left was a satchel I had stuffed inside it. Finding replacement clothes for my wet ones I put on my new outfit which consisted of my black pinstripe pants, black socks, black dress shoes, a white long sleeved dress shirt with the left sleve rolled up to my elbow, a black buttoned up vest with gold buttons. I also have on my black fedora with a purple strip and a leather belt with multiple punches and a canteen on it. Then there my shoulder holster for my personal sidearm my M1911 .45 ACP Pistol.

Nodding to myself and making sure my outfit was perfect I walked up to the large golden double doors of the lighthouse, I looked up at the light on the top. What was something like this DOING here? Lighthouses are supposed to warn people away from danger. This wasn't a warning. This was more like a beacon. I think this guy, this "Jack" was trying to get here. But why? He wasn't bringing anything here. All he had was that gun and his wallet and his clothes. They have seaplanes, he could've just chartered a plane here.

I looked inside. It was dark, but it was warmer, so I took a few steps into the building to see if I could find a light switch. I heard a creaking sound and turned around just in time to see the door slam shut making me jump and pull out my pistol and look around the completely dark room.

Hearing loud bell like rings signalling the arrival of the lights I sighed and bolstered my pistol but when I turned I got the shock of a lifetime.

A very LARGE bust of a man's head and shoulder looking down at me like some hanging judge. Underneath the bust was a red banner with gold letters that read "NO GODS. NO KINGS. ONLY MAN." Now I will have you know I go to church every Sunday. I believe in the Lord almighty so for the person who said these there's a pit of hell for you fucker.

As I was looking around I realized something. This Jack guy was trying to get HERE. And since I don't think he was trying to kill himself, that means that someone built this place for a reason. That means support. That means food and shelter.

Might be a good idea to look around first before I relaxed and warmed up. Drawing my Pistol, I saw a set of stairs going down and followed them, hearing my shoes click on the stone. As I went down, I saw that the chamber under the main one was a dock of some kind, but the craft inside was some kind of submarine. Didn't exactly have a whole lot to it, just one switch for controls, upholstered seats, just big enough to hold eight people with baggage, and a strange box marked "Service Radio".

Entering the submarine I steeled myself, preparing myself for the unknown, and pulled the switch.

Nothing.

Well, THAT was something of a letdown.

I checked it over. By all rights, the thing should've worked. I didn't spend all my time in high school and the Military doing nothing. Although a lot of the mechanics and electronics in the sub were revolutionary, to say the least, I could still make heads or tails of the basic principles. From the look of it, it worked on external signals, and there was some sort of authorization code it needed to work. Pretty complex stuff.

Looking at my watch seeing that it was 10:00 PM I decided to call it a day. Using the cushioned seats in the sub I layed down and tired to get some sleep.

10 Hours Later:

Waking with a start I got up determined to get this damn sub thing to work.

Getting up to stretch I walked over to my satchel and found my small toolbox. Getting out a screwdriver I walked over to a panel to figure out the inner workings of the sub.

After 2 hours of work I found that the reason the sub wasn't working was because of some genetic lock. Thinking about Jack I left the lighthouse to see him in the same place I left him. What i did next you have no right to judge me over. I did what I needed to do to survive.

Using his severed hand to pull the activation switch before throwing his hand to the side of the sub feeling it start to lower into the water.

As I waited, the lights dimmed and a screen came down in front of me. An image came on the screen of a stylized version of the lighthouse, then a picture of a man lighting a cigarette, but using a flame from his finger, some chipper music playing. What's more, the picture looked like, well…an advertisement. While I was trying to get my mind around that, the scene changed to a picture of a guy behind a desk, with the words "From The Desk Of Andrew Ryan" to the side.

"I am Andrew Ryan," that must be the name of the leader of the place I'm headed. "And I have a question," Seeing as I have nowhere else to go, ask away. "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" Well I guess so if he works hard enough for it. "No,' says the man inWashington, 'it belongs to the poor." A picture the white house and a eagle appear with a hand held out. "No says the man in the Vatican, it belongs to God," The Vatican and a pair of hands praying appear this time with a hand held out. "No,' says the man inMoscow, 'it belongs to everyone." This time it was that one Russian church along with there commie hammer and sickle with once again you guessed it a hand held out. "I rejected those answers. Instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..."

During his final sentence the screen rose and by God was I shocked beyond belief. "Rapture," A city the size of fucking New York UNDERWATER.

"A city where the artist would not fear the censor. Where the scientist would not be bound by petty morality. Where the great would not be constrained by the small. And with the sweat of your brow, Rapture can become your city as well." Now I can understand where he's coming from. Oh now don't give me that look reader. America has been making a habit of taking your shit just to give it to the poor just so they can keep there starutre as the keepers of Freedoms. As for the Vatican for as long as there's been a pope the Catholics have always charged outrageous taxes. And as for the Soviets. There communists it's in there blood.

And the stuff about morality well it's always limited the stuff scientists could do. I believe we could solve a lot of desases if we didn't believe in a moral compass. So yes I do believe in what this man is saying.

As I watched the bathysphere heading for a dock of some kind, I saw it pass through a series of signs that read, "All good things of this earth flow into the city", only as the word "city" lit up, the "y" shorted out and fell off the sign.

Greaaat.

As the bathysphere rose, I tried to see what was going on, but the room I was rising into was dark. I could barely make out details, but what I was seeing made me glad I couldn't see everything. Some woman with hooks in her hands was eviscerating some guy right in front of me. After dropping the poor guy into the water, she turned to me.

Now I don't know about you but I grab my pistol thanking God that I was in a metal sub.

Then she leaped up on top of the bathysphere. I backed up as noises came from all around the craft, horrible clanging and shrieking noises, then I saw tears in the metal and crimps in the plates. How the hell was a single woman with metal hooks able to peel this bathysphere like an orange?

I was getting ready to shoot the bitch when she just upped and ran. Realizing I was breathing heavily I forced myself to calm down.

Then out of the blue I heard a Irish accented voice come from the service radio.

"Would you kindly pick up that service radio?"

End Chapter. So what did you think. Good, Bad. Review your opinions so I can get better.


	2. I aim to keep you alive

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock 2k games does._**

**_Welcome to chapter 2 of my BioShock Story._**

_Previously:_

**December, 1960**

**Atlantic Ocean**

**Silver's POV:**

_As the bathysphere rose, I tried to see what was going on, but the room I was rising into was dark. I could barely make out details, but what I was seeing made me glad I couldn't see everything. Some woman with hooks in her hands was eviscerating some guy right in front of me. After dropping the poor guy into the water, she turned to me._

_Now I don't know about you but I grab my pistol thanking God that I was in a metal sub._

_Then she leaped up on top of the bathysphere. I backed up as noises came from all around the craft, horrible clanging and shrieking noises, then I saw tears in the metal and crimps in the plates. How the hell was a single woman with metal hooks able to peel this bathysphere like an orange?_

_I was getting ready to shoot the bitch when she just upped and ran. Realizing I was breathing heavily I forced myself to calm down._

_Then out of the blue I heard a Irish accented voice come from the service radio._

_"Would you kindly pick up that service radio?"_

_Present:_

Now normally if someone I didn't know tried telling me what to do I would ignore them. But this guy was probably my best bet to survive so I grabbed the radio and said what I'm sure any sane person would ask.

"Who are you?"

Yes I know, real classy. I also didn't mean to sound so demanding from the person trying to help.

"I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive. Now keep on moving ... we're gonna have to get you to higher ground." The door in front of me opened and I suddenly realized how vulnerable I was in this place. "Take a deep breath and step out of the bathysphere. I won't leave you twisting in the wind," Atlas reassured me.

Nodding to myself I quickly checked how many clips I have for my 1911. I had 3 clips excluding the one in my pistol so I had about 28 bullets. I also have my combat knife for close quarters.

Preparing my self I step out of the bathysphere and loom around the room. The chamber I was in now was huge, with other docks and piled-up luggage nearby, as well as protest signs. "RYAN DOESN'T OWN US" caught my eye. Looks like Ryan isn't as popular as I thought he was.

I also saw that the bathyspheres were probably these places main mode of transport seeing as this was a major terminal and that the sign said all the schedule boards said canceled.

The area also showed severe disrepair, crumbling supports and vandalism. This only means one thing. This was gonna end either bad or bad for me.

"We're gonna need to draw her out of hiding. But you're gonna have to trust me," Atlas said carefully. I just nodded knowing he could probably see me, when a sudden shriek got my attention and I got a better look at the woman who'd torn the bathysphere up.

And by God did I wish I didn't look at her. The woman was wearing some sort of striped jumpsuit, but her face was horribly misshapen, the skin bulging on one side. The snarl on her face didn't improve the look any. She took a step forward, then a bright light illuminated her, startling her and giving me a better look at her. There were lesions on her skin and discolored areas. She looked like her body had decided to drop a atomic bomb on her.

"How do you like that, sister?" Atlas crowed as a helicopter-like contraption came out from behind me, then I dove for cover as I head machinegun fire. I looked up as the machine fired upon the woman, chasing her up into the darkness. "Now, would you kindly find a crowbar or something? Bloody splicers sealed Johnny in before they...goddamn splicers."

So these abominations are called Spilcers. Good to know, now I need some answers from the man himself.

"Listen, Atlas…I need you to tell me what's going on," I said into the radio as I looked around for something I could use to clear the debris.

"Long story, boyo. I'll tell you what I can."

There was something in his voice, something he wasn't telling me. You spend your life growing up in New York you are bound to be associated to some sort of corrupt mafia member. Me being a army veteran made me a go to guy for security of the high members so I was able to pick up a couple secrets. Like being able to tell when someone's holding something back from me.

"What's your name?" Atlas asked.

"The name's Silver." I answered back with a smirk.

All I got was a lot of silence before he decided to speak up again. "We're you from Silver?"

"New York, Born and Raised. I was on my way to see some family when some asswipe decided he wanted to shoot our pilots."

"And what happened to him?" If I wasn't skilled at detecting it I would of never saw it but he was tensed when I said this. Hmm... maybe i can use this.

"He's dead. I had to kill him myself after he charged me after I saved him." Now that never happened but if this guy thinks I killed what must of been someone of great importance to him if he willing to sacrifice a plane full of people to get him here he would be upset at me and may try to kill me to. But I can use this against him in being able to anger him quickly. Making him more predictable.

"Look…Atlas…I have no idea what's going on. I'm gonna trust you, but I need to rely on you. You're the only friend I've got down here," I added, letting some fake fear creep into my voice.. I had to control it, though, and I had to convince Atlas that I trusted him without question and that he could control me and do what he wanted.

"It's gonna be all right, Silver, but I need you to help me. Listen - I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe ... I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty ... find my family ... please."

The hook. There it was. "You help me survive down here, I'll do whatever you say," I said. I looked at the rubble and used picked up a wrench near by to knock it away so I could crawl through, barely dodging a burning sofa as I went up the stairs.

As I dodged it, I suddenly heard a voice from above: "I didn't mean to hurt anyone!" I looked up and jumped back, nearly losing my footing on the steps as a man with a bandaged head came from around the corner. He moved in on me. I couldn't tell if he was truly angry or not; his face was losing its firmness and was hanging off his head like a latex mask.

I didn't even get a chance to shoot my pistol before he does something that nearly made me piss my pants. He shot a fireball... a FUCKING FIREBALL at me. I was able to duck down but my pistol wasn't as lucky. It caught the full blast of the fireball and was instant liqud metal. Oh this bastards gonna pay.

Grabbing my knife I did something extremely stupid and would never recommend for someone to do. I just charged the bastard. He tried to throw another fireball but I just grabbed his arm and forced it and stabbed him in the face. Instant death.

Looking at his dead body I couldn't do anything but sigh. Being a soldier allows you to grow desensitized to shit like this even more so when your the private guard to a high end mob boss. I searched his pockets and found what appened to be $5

Walking to the next room I sawa sign in neon which read "PLASMIDS" pointing up stairs past a sign showing what looked like a Norman Rockwell painting, except this one showed happy people throwing lighting, lighting fires, moving things with their minds… was this what gave that man fire powers.

The only other door out was operated by a switch, but it was damaged. Was nothing easy? I sighed and headed up the stairs, curious to know what this was all about.

Seeing something I never expected to see greeted me. An innocent looking vending machine from the 1940s, two cartoonish girls flanking it, mushrooms and flowers, all made of steel and tin. On it were the words "Gatherer's Garden". One of the doors on it was open, revealing a metal and glass bottle with a glowing red liquid inside, a syringe next to it. "Atlas, I'm trapped in a room with something called a 'Gatherer's Garden' in it. How do I get out?"

"You're going to need to use a plasmid to get through the door."

"How?"

"Is there a red bottle there you can get to?"

"Uhm….yeah, why?"

"Use the syringe and inject yourself with it."

"And if I do this I'll get some badass superpowers?"

"That's one way of putting it. Just trust me."

Looking the bottle then at the syringe they came with I just said the only thing that came to mind," Well God hates a coward." Before plunging the needle straight into my vein.

There was a burning sensation as it went in, the red liquid going into my bloodstream as if I was injected sulfuric acid. Then the burning changed and the empty syringe dropped from my hands as arcs of blue energy coursed over my arms. It hurt, dear GOD it hurt.

Atlas was saying something to me about my DNA being rewritten and I must have turned and ran towards the railing, as if I could run from what was infusing itself painfully into every cell of my body...I hit the railing and over, the floor rushing up to meet me before darkness consumed me.

**_End of Chapter 2. Hope you liked this chapter and have a great day._**


	3. ADAM and EVE

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BioShock 2k games does all I own is my OC._**

**_Welcome to chapter 3 my friends._**

_Previously:_

_Looking the bottle then at the syringe they came with I just said the only thing that came to mind," Well God hates a coward." Before plunging the needle straight into my vein._

_There was a burning sensation as it went in, the red liquid going into my bloodstream as if I was injected sulfuric acid. Then the burning changed and the empty syringe dropped from my hands as arcs of blue energy coursed over my arms. It hurt, dear GOD it hurt._

_Atlas was saying something to me about my DNA being rewritten and I must have turned and ran towards the railing, as if I could run from what was infusing itself painfully into every cell of my body...I hit the railing and over, the floor rushing up to meet me before darkness consumed me._

_Present:_

**December, 1960**

**Rapture, Atlantic Ocean**

**Silver's POV:**

I woke up, hearing voices. I tried to move, but nothing would respond.

"This little fish looks like he just had his cherry popped! Wonder if he's got any ADAM on him?"

Fuck I need to get up and get moving. If these people were like there kind fellows then I doubt there was any doubt on what there would do.

I heard something else then, a faraway sound like the groaning of a creaking hull. I don't know what made it, but whatever it was, it made one of them spin around as if he'd been caught by his mom masturbating.

"You hear that? Let's bug!"

"Weak!" his friend spat. "You're a weak chopper!"

The first man ran off, calling back, "This little fish ain't worth toeing with no Big Daddy!"

"Yellow! Always have been!" He didn't sound so secure, then leaned down to me again. "You'll be no better off with the metal daddy, little fish. See you floating in the briney..." Then he took off after his friend. All I could do was lay there, wondering why he was wearing a cat mask.

Then I heard it. Then I felt it. Huge earthshattering steps... and they were heading straight for me... fuck.

All I could do was lay there, eyes open, waiting as I saw a giant foot come into view...as well as a huge cone, ridged corkscrew looking thing and OH FUCK WHY DOES IT HAVE A MASSIVE FUCKING STILL FOR A ARM.

When my vision cleared the next time, I saw the dress, legs and bare feet of a girl. She couldn't have been older than seven. I tried to move my body to signal I was still alive to get a better look, but my body's muscles refused to respond. "Look, Mr. Bubbles," she said but her voice sounded like she was at the opposite end of a long tunnel. "It's an angel. I can see light coming from his belly..."

I exerted every ounce of control I could gather, and only succeeded in shifting my body an centimeter or so... real pathetic.

"Wait a minute, he's still breathing."

Yes. Yes help me. HELP ME!... please. Wait why is she turning.

"It's all right," she said soothingly, "I know you'll be an angel soon." With that, the two walked off. I managed to turn my head to watch them go. She was SKIPPING.

WAIT TILL I FIND YOU. YOU WILL RUE THE DAY YOU SKIPPED AWAY FROM ME.

Before I could continue my vengeful rant all I could feel my body shutting down again. Let's hope non of those Splicers come back or I might die.

I have no idea how long I was out this time, but I found strength returning to my body, and I got to my feet, looking around frantically. "You all right, boyo? First time plasmid's a real kick from a mule. But there's nothing like a fistful of lightning, now, is there?"

Fistful of lighting? What. Then I looked at my hands. My right hand looked normal enough, but my left... dear God there was electricity coursing around it like my hands were Thor's hammer. "How do I...uh...use it?"

"Use your left hand, hold it out to whatever you want to shock, then think about pushing the charge out of your palm."

I tried it and it worked, hitting the floor and licking at my feet, making them tingle. I jumped back, then looked at my hand. I suddenly felt tired, drained. I must have some internal battery that I drew the power from..and I suddenly realized that this energy was finite. "How do I recharge it?"

"You use EVE. Blue glowing hypos. That'll fill you up right."

"And if I run out of EVE?"

"Then getting out of here alive becomes a lot less likely."

"Ah then let's hope I don't run out of EVE yes." I felt the lightning shocking the fuck out of my feet telling me I'm not immune to my own plasmid.

"Now, to get out of there, you need to shock the door switch, and that'll let you out of the room." I fired off a charge at the door nearby, aroused to see it cause the door to open, revealing a tunnel beyond made of metal and glass, or something like it that made it easy to see the ocean around without having to worry about little things like "crush depth". I was beginning to envision useful applications for this. I walked through the door, then felt a shudder as I turned to my left.

It was the tail section of the plane. Freed from the rest of the fuselage, it had sunk to the bottom, coming to rest on an outcropping of rock just overlooking the tunnel I'd just entered. The construction of the transparent walls were well-made. I could see the tail section teetering on the edge of the rock, then slide off and fall, moving like a guided missile directly for the tunnel and SMASH into the side, and the ocean began to rush in to fill the void. Man this ocean water was freezing.

I ran forward, my teeth chattering as I found myself in the tail section again, looking at the red EXIT sign on the right of the hatch as I waded through the water and out the other side, heading down the tunnel. I heard the cracking of the glass over my head and adrenaline gave me strength and speed to my legs as I ran past one overworked pressure door to another one that opened for me at the far end.

I ran inside, collapsing and breathing heavily, as the door behind me closed and sealed shut. I looked up at the door behind me to see the words "AIRLOCK ACTIVE." I felt the cold threaten to rob me of my strength and I forced myself to get up, seeing frost forming on my legs. I beat the cold off. I had to stay active or the cold would freeze me to death.

I rested in the elevator. From here, I had a wonderful view of some of the architecture of Rapture, including banners and a large sculpture of something called "The Great Chain". I had just killed two splicers, overloading their nervous systems with the Electro Bolt, then stabbing them with my knife.

I listened to Atlas over the radio. He said that he was on the other side in a war between the elite of Rapture versus the overlooked and oppressed poor. He told me about his wife, Moira, and his son, Patrick, how he didn't want to fight the war anymore, he just wanted to leave Rapture with them.

Now I've learned how to hear sob story's due to me time in the mob. So I'm 75% sure he's bullshitting me with this story.

But I couldn't let him think that I'd suspected his ploy. "Atlas, I promise, I'll get to Neptune's Bounty. But you've got to help me out here."

"Aye." I can tell I've sold him on my loyalty. Now I just need to figure out the truth. Hopefully before he decids to do away with me.

I've also seen a couple security cameras while walking. I bet it runs on some kind of Friend or For system. Maybe I can find a way to trick into thinking I'm a citizen.

The elevator stopped and I walked out, hearing a woman's voice off to my right. I moved closer and saw a shadow of a woman standing over a baby carriage, singing a variation of "Hush, Little Baby" I hadn't heard before, then hearing her begin to sob, confused, talking to her baby as if it wasn't even there and somehow was. I wondered what I'd do to get past a splicer with an actual child until I took a closer look in the carriage.

The woman was dressed in a dress and hat, her face scarred. She looked every bit the grieving mother, except she wasn't touching a child, or even the corpse of a child, as I expected. She was caressing a revolver. Her brain was probably more scarred than her face. I shocked her, then stabbed her from behind, putting her out of her misery. I picked up the revolver as I heard Atlas say, "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds...we couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell."

Looting around allowed me to find some more pistol ammo, along with some Blue EVE Hypos, then I found some red and white first aid kits. Those thinks are a God given miracle. I applied some to a burn I got and it disappeared instantly.

Feeling my EVE resivior on low I injected myself with a Hypos.

I made my way through the Kasimir Restaurant, looking around, seeing decorations, party favors, a large sign in neon proclaiming "HAPPY NEW YEAR 1959".

Up ahead I encountered 3 Splicers, two were apparently man and wife and were arguing about who gets what ADAM. Seeing them standing in water I fired a electro ball at the water killing them. The third one a female in a jumpsuit shrieked and charged me.

Shocking her I fired a .38 special into her head.

Feeling the after battle effects hitting me I realized one thing. I was beginning to enjoy using my plasmid. Hopefully I don't turn into those damn fucking Splicers.

"Boyo you alright?"

"Maybe... I'll manage." I said injecting a hypos.

"Good cause you need to see what's in the next room."

**_End of Chapter 3_**


End file.
